The ROBLOX Brony
by Blxr
Summary: A story based on the ROBLOX bronies, starring myself For some reason , Wanker Calleen, BlabVoid, Flaky from Happy Tree Friends , Rainbow Dash, some others and of course, ROBLOX bronies!


THE ROBLOX BRONY GOATSE STORIES - 2012 - ROBLOX, MY LITTLE PONY

The ROBLOX Brony

A fiction based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the ROBLOX brony community by Bloxxy Kins

NOTES:

I'm a brony! I just hate the bronies on ROBLOX. ROBLOX is a shit game, and the bronies there just ruin the fandom for me and the others. :(

Google+ bronies don't even know what the fuck ROBLOX is, rofl.

hi skylar you're not a roblox brony you're a g+ brony.

I made this story to sum up the ROBLOX bronies. As said, they ruin the fanbase. Nopony likes them. If Lauren Faust met them, she'd probably call the police to arrest them! It's my message to the ROBLOX bronies to SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Description:

PUBLISHED by GOATSE STORIES

What happens when a bunch of bronies from ROBLOX meet up? Something us bronies won't do. This story, written by Bloxxy Kins, explains the sexual arousal of ROBLOX's bronies, and what he will do with his friends to stop it, thanks to the Anti-ROBLOX Supreme Team:

Rainbow Dash, your favourite pegasus

Flaky, your favourite porcupine

Sonic, your favourite hedgehog

Wanker Calleen, a Werehog-loving person...

FoobyZeeky, a brony

BlabVoid, a robot maniac.

This story may make you think "what the fuck am I reading", but read it and you'll know why many bronies and anti-bronies worldwide are getting pissed off.

chapter 1: The Circle Jerk

So, by now, you must've heard of the Brony fandom that's been going on 4chan and beyond. Well, it's reached, of all places, ROBLOX. So many obsessed little boys getting a boner over candy-coloured ponies. Bronies have been around for quite some time now, and have their spot on the Internet. But ROBLOX bronies are much worse...

Their fetish is worse than Wanker Calleen's Werehog obsession. Wanker Calleen had sweet love with his Werehog plush, he has Werehog everything in his home. He once shot a Werehog, and y'know what he did? Have sex with the corpse. ROBLOX bronies have been known to illegally dye horses' manes, tails and fur to the colours of the My Little Ponies, then anally rape them! This caught PETA and Equestria Daily's attention and said ROBLOX bronies have been arrested for animal cruelty. Most bronies have hated ROBLOX ever since, and now they are to be hated more thanks to an organised group visit - a circlejerk.

Ten of the million ROBLOX bronies were ready to, as they call it, "clop" to the innocent equines. Most of them carried broken Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie plush toys with a small hole in them. Anyone who knows sex toys or have been living in Wolverhampton for their life will know that they are used for sexual intercourse. Not even the pegasisters want to get banged by these small-penised fanboys. When these guys jack off to Fluttershy, they can get hard, but the size is still nearly microscopic... okay, I'm exaggerating...

"Yo, wafflezrgr8lol13, are you ready?" brownie4lyf69 said to the fellow ROBLOX brony. Wafflez was as ready as Spongebob Squarepants, "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready..." wafflez, sexually aroused by the tiny Spike doll on the cardboard box, repetitively replied. He sat down and undressed himself faster than you can say "what the fuck is this". Soon, more and more ROBLOXians came, all loving the animated TV show. "Let us begin," brownie4lyf69 announced, and all of the bronies furiously fapped to the ponies on the cardboard box at a public park in Wolverhampton, Spagonia.

They all hnnnnnged and panted as their orgasms grew large. But Brownie noticed a pegasister, but mistaken her to be another brony. "YO RAINBOWDASH101, WANT TO CLOP TO PONIES?" brownie shouted to the female fan of the candy-coloured equines. "Fuck off, I might be a brony, well pegasister even, but I'm not that kind of brony..." she replied, and she ran off to the distance. "Bitch," brownie muttered to himself and he started masturbating to the Fluttershy plush again. "Should go watch her Faggy Tree Friends" (Bloxxer's note: I'm indeed a fan of Happy Tree Friends, which got me to be friends with anti-bronies. ROBLOX bronies, however...)

chapter 2: They came. How Nice!

The ROBLOX bronies' fierce masturbation session was finally coming to an end. Took less time than when Bloxxer, wagn and others had that orgy in that haunted house! As their fast-paced jerking got even quicker, they started to orgasm-cry in harmony. They do this because they think it's a reference to the Elements of Harmony. They were about to squirt a whole lot of man juice everywhere... and so they did.

The semen shot at the speed of light. Okay, I'm exaggerating too. It had splat all over poor Fluttershy. Over poor Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. The white liquid of life actually knocked over some of the small dolls that, if a hole was drilled into their anuses, the ROBLOX bronies could fit their millimetre long King Kong dong into them. One of the ROBLOX bronies, SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXXsBISH, screamed "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Everybrony's heads were sweating, a usual after-effect of an orgasm. They did not bother to clean up any of the toys they had used for their pleasure, so Spike was left to be trapped by the HIV-contaminated brony penile ammo. Man, if he was real then, he would be screaming "Noooooooo" like the time Rarity got kidnapped by the Diamond Dogs.

"I love this!" RoboticPig shouted. But they weren't to leave yet. They were to have secret butt fun with My Little Pony plushies. They'd never think somepony or someone would put a stop to it, not even their parents. But their session with lots of ponies got interrupted as a group of creatures blocked their path.

chapter 3: The Anti-ROBLOX Supreme Team

The ROBLOX bronies were stopped by an array of creatures. They were known as the Anti-ROBLOX Supreme Team - famous for saving the world from ROBLOX faggotry.

Bloxxy Kins, one of two founders and current leaders, is an orange pony. He raised to fame by writing stories about his friends having orgies. He sworn never to make a _Happy Tree Friends _bonus as that would be disgusting. Wanker Calleen, you already know about him, he's the second founder and is the second leader of the team.

Members include BlabVoid, a robot that loves ponies - but would not jack off to them, Flaky, a red shy porcupine who is supported by Bloxxy and Wanker during their daily ROBLOXian murders, Rainbow Dash, a pegasus that makes murders 20% cooler thanks to her copyrighted Sonic Rainboom, FoobyZeeky, a really, really pony-obsessive guy - however he doesn't clop to them, and finally Sonic the Hedgehog, faster than the speed of sound, exactly how fast his kills are.

"Oh my god... RAINBOW DASH! YOU'RE REAL! LET ME FUCK YOUR ASS!" RoboticPig demanded, but was apple-bucked by Rainbow Dash and Bloxxy Kins. They got advice on apple-bucking from Applejack. (We mean apple-bucking, so Applejack can sell her apples? Perverted fuck!) "You are not touching my plot, you prick," Rainbow Dash replied. RoboticPig noticed the frequently-frightened red porcupine and started to bully her. "HAHA! FLAKY! YOU SHY CUNT. COME AND BEAT ME U-" Bloxxy revealed his unicorn horn from his blue hat and sliced RoboticPig's penis off. "No-one insults Flaky and gets away with it, and no-one fucks Rainbow and gets away with it, niether, that is, umm, unless she _wants_ it. And she doesn't want it now!"

"Y-you-you killed our best clopper. Prepare to die! Except Rainbow Dash, she's mai waifu!" brownies4lyf69 cried. "Too easy," Wanker Calleen said and unleashed his pet Werehog (yes he has a pet werehog - he DOES have a Werehog fetish, after all.)

chapter 4: DOUBLE KILL! KILLING SPREE! I'M BATMAN!

(reference to an episode of Dick Figures, the Mondo Mini Show I used to watch before I started liking My Little Pony and Happy Tree Friends)

The "war" has begun, and it's clear who's winning. Bloxxy sliced up more of RoboticPig as the Robloxian innards was being spewed out of his blocky body. Wanker's pet Werehog helped Bloxxy by cleaning up whatever guts was left of RoboticPig. Rainbow Dash flew higher and higher and higher. Sonic the Hedgehog and Flaky worked together to cut the retards' bodies with their spikes and frills. FoobyZeeky and BlabVoid used knives, swords and even their bare hands to rip the intestines out of the leader of the brony orgy - brownies4lyf69.

As they fought, Rainbow Dash called from the sky. "LOOK OUT GUYS!"

"OH SHIT", Bloxxer noticed what Rainbow was going to do. "She's gonna do a Sonic Rainboom!" "Oh yeah!" the final bronies cheered for Rainbow Dash. Bloxxer teleported everyone as far away as they can, except for Sonic, who dashed quicker than the speed of light. A few seconds later and... _BOOM!_ A Sonic Rainboom mixed with a blood bath appeared before everyone's very own eyes. Rainbow Dash flew across to create the light show, well, a Sonic Rainboom show. Everyone stared at her and her trail in the park, while Bloxxy looked at the exploding bronies. "A new Happy Tree Friends episode, in real life!"

Bloxxy ran back to the epicentre of the circle jerk, along with the rest, to see Rainbow Dash's epic landing. "Was I good or was I good?" she boasted to her fellow mates. "Now, what shall we do with the guts?"

Bloxxy knew exactly what he wanted to do.

As the moon, whose only population is a banished Princess Luna, showed itself on the sky, the anti-ROBLOX Supreme Team had set up a campfire, using the ROBLOX bronies' body parts. "Wow... what a day, guys," Bloxxy stated, starting a conversation. Everyone nodded, including Flaky. "Our mission is not over yet, the bronies need us to rid the fandom of these worthless retards, and there's like, a million?" Bloxxy also, um, stated to the members of the world's greatest anti-ROBLOX group. "Well, we killed F.E.A.R. and its leader who stupidly has the same name as me, a bunch of free model abusers, 10,000 skiddies, I think we can take on the ROBLOX bronies, because hey, My Little Pony needs us to stop ROBLOX bronies from messing up their, umm, err, ponies, because I can't think of a better word," Sonic replied. FoobyZeeky played pony music on his iPod, everyone (including Flaky) hummed to it. THE END. FINALLY.


End file.
